


In This Moment

by IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Church Sex, Fluff, I ship so hard, I suck at adding tags, Love, M/M, Slight Smut, Teenlove, confessing, im sorry, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice/pseuds/IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Ponyboy finally confess. Fluff. Church sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

It had been three days. Three lousy, unending days, and Ponyboy was already tired of staring at the church's chipped and worn down walls. The grey of the wood seemed to be the only thing interesting about this abandoned place, well that, and being able to spend time with Johnny. Of course Pony would never let Johnny know that, he had his pride. As he waited for Johnny to get back from town, he stepped outside for a smoke. It was cool outside, making him shudder as he took a drag of the cancer stick. Smoke slowly billowed out of his mouth as he exhaled, he watched as it mixed with the orange and silver in the sky, a smile playing on his lips as he stared up.

"What a mess." He whispered to himself, the taste of mint fresh on his tongue as he took another drag.

"What's a mess?" He heard a mumble beside him, his eyes automatically meeting Johnny's brown ones. He could never get enough of Johnny's face, he golden skin from countless hours outside, the dark black hair that was somewhat messed up from all the dirt and grime on the church floor, but it still looked good.

"When did ya get back? Didn't ev'n see you." Johnny sat beside him on the cool stone floor, his hands playing with his pocket knife. Both boys stared at it, replaying that night, replaying everything that happened. Johnny snapped it shut, then put it in his back pocket.

"Just put some stuff up, and I got you this," he held out a paperback version of Gone With The Wind, the small book tattered and worn from the looks of it, but Ponyboy just smiled.

"Thanks." He replied, taking the book from Johnny's slim fingers, flipping through the pages.

"So, 'suppose Dally will be comin' round in a few days," Johnny said, and Ponyboy blew smoke from his lips, wetting them as he took glances at the greaser beside him.

 _I should tell him,_ he thought to himself. _I mean, what's the worst that could happen_?

 _He could reject me_. Pony sighed heavily as he thought about the negatives, knowing that Johnny might actually reject his feelings.

"How many days d'ya think it'll take 'im?" Johnny asked, relaxing next to Pony as he finished smoking. "Oh, can I take a quick drag?" He asked, reaching for the cig in Pony's lips.

"Maybe a week at the most." Pony replied, staring at Johnny's lips as he took a long drag.

"Is there something on my face?" Johnny asked, looking at Pony.

"Why d'ya ask that?" He asked.

"Well, you've been looking at me for a while, so I was just wondering if I 'ad somethin' on my face."

"Oh. Uhm." Pony thought for a moment before he spoke, and decided to just go for it. _Better now than never_. "I love you." Pony said, not even flinching. This new found confidence was short lived, due to the silence that hung over them.

"I love you too." Johnny replied after a while, a small chuckle following. "You're like a brother to me man, of course I love ya'." Pony laughed a bit too loud, making Johnny look at him. "I say somethin' funny?" He asked, making Pony shake his head.

"Naw, I was just thinking how stupid I was. 'Course you wouldn't get it the first time I say it." He replied, this time turning his head, meeting Johnny's dark brown eyes. His eyes wandered down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. Johnny just stared at him in confusion. Pony finally leaned in, stealing a kiss from those soft chapped lips. He could taste the menthol on Johnny's tongue, and didn't expect him to kiss back. He tasted sweet, like a new flavor he's never had before, and he wanted more. Pony broke the kiss, and looked at Johnny. Those brown eyes were blown wide with pupils, his lips wet with saliva.

"What was that?" Johnny asked, slightly stunned by the sudden kiss.

"I told ya', _I love you_." Pony replied, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh." Was all the other male could think of saying. "Uhm. I-I really don't know what to say." Johnny confessed, and Ponyboy chuckled.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked, and Johnny was silent.

"Yes." Johnny replied after a few moments of thinking. He didn't know why he said yes at the time, but Johnny knew he'd never regret it, even if his feelings were still a bit unclear. Johnny had his hand in Ponyboy's hair as they kissed, their lips moving together as they sat there. Johnny didn't know why he was kissing Pony, his best friend, the boy he saved, the one who was always there when he needed him. He was kissing the one person he never thought he would, but he couldn't stop. Or more like he didn't want to stop. He was glad that Ponyboy was moaning against his mouth, trying to figure out how to breathe through his nose as they kissed.

"Johnny." Pony moaned, the other male beginning to kiss his neck, all while trying to bring them closer.

"I can't stop." Johnny replied breathlessly.

"We can't do anymore out here though." The younger male said, but Johnny didn't listen. He kept kissing the soft spots on Pony's neck, trying to earn as many loud moans as he could.

"You started this," Johnny said, kissing the cool flesh, "you kissed me first." He said huskily. He slowly pushed Ponyboy down, hovering over him, his chapped lips caressing Pony’s bronze skin.

“No- uhn,” the younger male moaned,” we can’t do this outside.” Pony tried once more, but Johnny just ignored him. His hands were roaming up and down Pony’s body, making their way up his thin sweater, pulling him impossibly close. Pony began to slowly make his way down to the floor, his back being stabbed by small pebbles in the cracked concrete. With his uncomfortable position, and Johnny feeling him up, Ponyboy couldn’t help but feel a bit of uneasiness.

“Pony?” Johnny whispered against his throat, his hand between Pony’s legs, unbuckling his pants. “Is this al’ight?” He asked, voice thick with his southern accent. Pony stared into those dark brown eyes, he stared at the boy who was always cautious, who was always scared. Yet, instead of fear, he saw pure lust, and instead of caution, he saw need.

“Y-yeah. But, are you sure?” Pony heard himself ask, finally realizing what the nagging feeling was.

“Why would I kiss you, if I di’nt like you?” Johnny asked, making Ponyboy blush furiously.

“Well. Honestly, I thought you had a thing for Dally.” The younger male confessed, his eyes watching as Johnny caressed his crotch. Pony heard Johnny chuckle, and felt himself get impossibly redder.

“Naw Pony, I just admire the guy, he’s like an older brother to me. I mean, when ya’ grow up without no lovin’, it’ nice to have someone to rely on.” Johnny finally unbuttoned Pony’s jeans, and slid them down a bit, revealing his half erect member. The cool air against his underpants made Pony shiver, Johnny’s warm hand softly touching him over the clothing, a moan escaping Pony’s lips.

“I’m sorry.” Pony moaned out, “I-I just assumed.” He whispered, a loud groan escaping his lips as Johnny began to touch the hardened muscle. His hands were warm, touching Ponyboy as though he were the most fragile glass on this planet, trying not to hurt him.

They made love right there, in front of the church, the whole ordeal being blasphemous. Their bodies together as Johnny thrusted into the heat of Ponyboy. Both of their moans reaching the heavens, accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against each other. It seemed like all a dream for Ponyboy, and when he awoke back in the church, covered in come and sweat, Johnny's jacket over his naked body, he smiled. He felt a warm arm wrapped around his waist, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Is somethin' funny?" Johnny asked, his voice hoarse, and filled with sleep.

"How many times did we do it?" Pony asked, his voice harsher than Johnny's.

"I lost count after three." Johnny admitted, moving closer to the nude Ponyboy, his arm wrapping tighter around him.

"Wow." Was all Pony could say, making Johnny smile against the younger boy's skin, his lips soft kissing him lazily.

"So, I think we found somethin' else to do this entire week." Johnny said quietly, making Pony laugh.

 _I'd like to stay like this forever_ , Pony thought to himself, a smile staying on his face.


End file.
